


Estrela cadente

by Jude_Melody



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: “Você ainda está parado diante da janela. Não está chorando, porque homens não choram, ainda mais quando se trata do grande Capitão América. Mesmo assim é impressionante vê-lo tão pequeno e indefeso ante a vastidão desse céu que nos cobre. Um homem decente colocaria a mão no seu ombro e diria palavras de incentivo. Mas eu não sou um homem decente. Que azar o seu.”





	Estrela cadente

**Author's Note:**

> “Os Vingadores” pertence à Marvel. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Dedico esta história à Camy-chan, pois eu era uma pessoa inocente e feliz que shippava Tony x Pepper até ela me convencer a escrever uma Stony.
> 
> Esta oneshot se passa em algum momento indefinido entre o primeiro e o segundo filme dos Vingadores.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Eu vejo seu peito subindo e descendo lentamente enquanto você afunda nas profundezas de seus próprios medos. Não está usando seu uniforme, então não vejo a estrela branca pulsando como se fosse um brilho distante no céu que nos cobre esta noite. Eu engulo em seco. Nunca fui bom com palavras. Na verdade, eu sou, como sou bom em praticamente qualquer coisa que eu queira fazer. O lance com as palavras é que eu não sei usá-las para consolar as pessoas e fazê-las se sentirem melhor. Se abrisse a boca agora, provavelmente sairia algo bem sarcástico e desagradável, como “Ei, Cap, aquele saco de pancadas olhou feio para mim. Deveria acabar com ele. Ou quer que eu faça isso por você?” Ou qualquer outra merda do tipo.  
— Stark. — Você arfa baixinho, erguendo os olhos em minha direção. Está bem escuro nesta sala, e eu mal fiz barulho ao me aproximar. Mas você é um Vingador e nunca poderia ser pego de surpresa deste jeito.  
— Ei, Cap, aquele saco de pancadas olhou feio para mim. Deveria acabar com ele. Ou quer que eu faça isso por você? — Não disse?  
— Perdoe-me, Stark. Não estou com humor para piadas hoje. — Você responde, inclinando o corpo para frente para apoiar os cotovelos nas pernas.  
— Ah. — Faço um movimento leve com a cabeça. — Eu acabo com ele, então.  
Atravesso a sala e fico de frente para o saco cheio de areia que alguém pendurou no teto. Ele não deveria estar aqui. Esta não é uma sala de treinamento. É apenas uma sala do nosso quartel general com uma janela panorâmica que nos mostra a cidade em todo o seu esplendor. Mas você não quer olhar para ela. Está encolhido no sofá, pensando sabe-se-lá no que e fazendo o tecido de sua camisa apertada esticar no compasso de sua respiração. Não que eu esteja reparando. É só coisa de Vingador, entende? Nós reparamos nesse tipo de coisa. Reparamos no que possa ser uma ameaça. E eu acabei de me contradizer. Claro que você não é uma ameaça para mim. Posso derrotá-lo em um instante. Só preciso de minha armadura. E, além disso, você está indefeso.  
— Foi você quem instalou o Feioso, aqui? — pergunto, apontando para o saco.  
— O quê? — Você me olha com uma cara de sofrimento, mas talvez seja só sua expressão normal.  
— O Feioso aqui — repito como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos. — Estava treinando com ele?  
Você hesita por um minuto. Quase ouço o som das engrenagens da sua mente girando. Depois de uma eternidade de silêncio, você se recosta no sofá.  
— Sim. Ele olhou feio para mim também — diz, mas não há um pingo de humor na sua voz.  
— Então, devo bater nele por nós dois — gracejo, erguendo os punhos.  
— Vai quebrar a sua mão se fizer isso. — Você avisa calmamente.  
— Que nada! — respondo, orgulhoso. — Você está olhando para o Homem de Ferro, garoto. Eu posso derrotar qualquer um. E não preciso da armadura para derrotar este aqui.  
— Esse saco pesa setenta quilos, Stark. — Pela primeira vez ouço uma sugestão de riso na sua voz.  
— Minha armadura chega em menos de um minuto — murmuro em resposta, provocando um sorriso em seus lábios. Não que eu esteja prestando atenção. O Feioso ainda está me provocando.  
— O que faz aqui, Stark? — Você olha para mim. A atmosfera perde qualquer traço de leveza. Não a atmosfera, é claro. Quero dizer o clima nesta sala. Que está bem agradável, diga-me de passagem, exceto por essa tristeza que preenche o rosto de nosso querido Capitão. E eu acabo de me contradizer de novo.  
— Eu vim conferir se você estava vivo. — Abaixo os braços, tentando relaxar.  
— Já conferiu. — Você está ao meu lado agora. — Pode voltar para seus projetos.  
— E deixar barato a provocação deste Feioso aqui? — Balanço a cabeça. — Não. Sem chance.  
— O que você realmente veio fazer aqui? — Você questiona, cruzando os braços, e o tecido de sua camisa se estica mais ainda sobre o seu peito.  
Minha armadura nunca levou tanto tempo para chegar até mim.  
— Thor estava preocupado com você — sussurro, olhando para todos os lados, menos para o seu rosto. Não que você perceba, é claro. Sou sempre hiperativo deste jeito.  
— O Thor? — Você quase ri de verdade. Não preciso de mais nenhuma palavra para perceber que está incrédulo.  
— O Bruce.  
— O Bruce? — O maldito sorriso ainda está ali.  
— A Natasha.  
— Natasha? — Você joga a cabeça para trás e coloca as mãos na cintura.  
— Loki?  
Uma brisa gélida perpassa seu olhar.  
— O Loki está preocupado comigo?  
Desgraça de armadura.  
— Está certo. Eu estou preocupado com você, está bem?  
Vejo-o relaxar. Com a cabeça meio abaixada, olha de soslaio para mim.  
— Foi tão difícil?  
Três. Dois. Um. Ah, ok. Não funcionou.  
— Eu... — Dou de ombros, ainda sem olhar diretamente para você. — Não queria que o pessoal me culpasse por você estar assim deprimido. Nós meio que tivemos aquela briga e tudo mais. O Hulk nunca se divertiu tanto, mas o Nick Fury ficou furioso, e eu ainda não corrigi aquele amassado que você fez na máscara. Sabe como eu gostava de...?  
— Stark?  
— O que foi, Cap? — pergunto, finalmente o encarando.  
— Cala a boca.  
Espero você dizer mais alguma coisa. Espero minha própria boca abrir e dizer algo imbecil. Ou genial, mas inconveniente para a atual situação. Mas não acontece nada. Ficamos os dois em silêncio. E minha armadura ainda não chegou. Acho que ela fez uma pausa para o café.  
— Capitão? — chamo baixinho.  
De repente, você não está mais perto de mim. Está parado diante da janela panorâmica, olhando a cidade lá fora ou seu reflexo nela. Na janela, quero dizer. Seu luto por nenhuma causa aparente me deixa sem palavras. Talvez o luto seja por minha máscara amassada, mas, qual é, ela não era tão importante assim.  
Eu sei que você não vai falar nada e fico inquieto. Nunca lidei bem com o silêncio. Faço menção de ir embora, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada no Feioso.  
— Setenta quilos, Stark.  
— Hã? O quê? — Faço-me de desentendido. — Eu só estava me... despedindo. Até logo, Feioso. — Invento um gesto de despedida qualquer e dou alguns passos em direção à porta. Estou prestes a abri-la quando escuto um som. Parece um arquejo. Conto até três antes de olhar para trás. Nada ainda. Acho que é mais do que um simples cafezinho.  
Você ainda está parado diante da janela. Não está chorando, porque homens não choram, ainda mais quando se trata do grande Capitão América. Mesmo assim é impressionante vê-lo tão pequeno e indefeso ante a vastidão desse céu que nos cobre. Um homem decente colocaria a mão no seu ombro e diria palavras de incentivo. Mas eu não sou um homem decente. Que azar o seu.  
— Olha, se ele está te provocando tanto, eu posso simplesmente acabar com ele por você.  
— Cala a boca, Stark. — Você diz, quase agressivo. Não parece o Capitão América que conheço.  
— Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Estou indo.  
Eu abro a porta, mas não tenho coragem de sair. Desta vez, não conto até três antes de tomar minha decisão. Eu simplesmente recuo. Acho que você pensa que eu fui embora, porque dá um soco na janela e encosta a testa no vidro. Vejo-o respirar com dificuldade. Como se fosse uma estrela cadente. Eu fecho os olhos e faço meu desejo.  
— Steve?  
Você dá um salto. Não tinha percebido que eu me aproximei de você. Antes que tenha tempo de reagir, vejo o reflexo em seus olhos e sei que eles estão lagrimejados.  
— Alergia é uma desgraça, não é?  
— Que parte do “cala a boca” você não entendeu? — Você me desafia, esfregando o rosto com as costas da mão.  
— Deixe eu te dizer uma coisa. Cada um dos Vingadores tem sua própria forma de descontar a raiva. O Hulk esmaga. A Natasha discute. O Thor grita, ou começa a jogar o martelo, ou os dois. O Clint, bom, ele discute também. Eu machuco os sentimentos das pessoas, se bem que faço isso sempre. E você... — Estendo o braço, apontando para o saco de areia. — Desconta no Feioso.  
Você suspira.  
— Tudo bem. Tem minha atenção. O que você realmente quer, Stark?  
Inclino a cabeça para o lado.  
— Um beijinho cairia bem, considerando o clima romântico e o meu esforço para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.  
Você balança a cabeça e começa a se afastar de mim.  
— Você enlouqueceu de vez, Stark!  
— Demorou a perceber? Porque todos os outros Vingadores, até mesmo o Thor, já me disseram isso nas últimas quarenta e oito horas.  
— Eu deveria ter amassado mais do que a sua maldita máscara naquela luta! — Você quase grita.  
— E amassou. A perna direita... — Faço um som que sugere dor. — Acho que é por isso que minha armadura ainda não chegou. Ela deve estar mancando até agora.  
Na verdade, as partes veem voando até mim, mas isso é um mero detalhe.  
— Eu devia ter amassado a armadura com você dentro dela.  
— Não. — Balanço a cabeça, resoluto. — Isso seria contra os seus princípios  
Ouço outro arfar.  
— Você não se cansa de ser assim, Stark? Sempre pisando os sentimentos dos outros. Sempre tentando sair por cima... Será que isso é mesmo tão importante para você?  
Eu hesito. Hesito de verdade. É doloroso admitir, mas não posso mais ficar desejando me esconder sob minha armadura. E não é só por ela estar tomando um café.  
— E você não se cansa de ser assim? — rebato, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.  
— O que quer dizer com isso? — Vejo o cinismo em seu rosto, mas vejo medo também. Eu consegui encurralá-lo.  
— Sempre sacrificando tudo para defender os outros. Sempre tomando as dores dos outros... Sabe, chega um dia em que a gente... acaba desmoronando.  
Você faz um som de descrença.  
— E o que você sabe sobre tomar as dores dos outros, Stark?  
Mexo os lábios, desconfortável. A sua pergunta parece pesar sobre mim.  
— Eu não sei lidar nem com meus próprios sentimentos — sussurro, virando o rosto para a janela. — Sou péssimo com palavras, sou péssimo com trabalho em equipe. Eu sou péssimo em ser humano. — Volto a olhar para você. — Mas estava dizendo a verdade quando disse que Loki estava preocupado com você.  
— Quando disse que você estava preocupado comigo. — Você corrige.  
— É. Isso. — Aperto os olhos, apenas levemente envergonhado. — Viu o que eu quis dizer sobre as palavras?  
Um sorriso se desenha em seu rosto, mas só dura alguns segundos. Você abre a boca e derrama sua tristeza sobre mim. Conta-me todos os seus medos e angústias, todos os seus sonhos e pesadelos. Quanto será que já perdeu nesta vida? Quanto de você ainda resta? Até que ponto o que lhe resta de sanidade lhe permite seguir? E, mais importante de tudo, por que está confiando em mim?  
— As pessoas estão morrendo, Stark. O mundo está em constante perigo. E eu não posso salvá-las.  
Sinto um peso em meu ombro e preciso de alguns segundos para perceber que isso não é uma metáfora. Você encostou sua testa em mim, como um amante que busca por consolo. Meus únicos impulsos são igualmente inconvenientes. Só consigo pensar em afagar os seus cabelos ou em fazer movimentos circulares com o ombro, como quando queremos afastar aquela pessoa que deitou sobre nós durante a viagem de ônibus. A segunda opção seria grosseira demais até para mim. A primeira beira o patético. Sem saber o que fazer, eu apenas fico parado.  
Espera, eu disse “amante”?  
— Você está sendo estúpido.  
Você se afasta em um rompante e me encara com algo que quase poderia ser ódio. Essa provavelmente é a coisa mais aterradora que eu já lhe disse.  
— As pessoas morrem, está bem? Seria muita pretensão nossa querer mudar isso. Nós não existimos para salvar todo mundo. Nós existimos para fazer o nosso melhor. Seja viajando por um buraco de minhoca para derrotar um deus excêntrico que só acha que é estiloso... — Faço uma pausa. Espero você olhar para mim com algo que não seja uma vontade imensa de arrancar minha cabeça fora. — Seja mantendo a equipe unida em meio às adversidades.  
Ficamos em silêncio outra vez. Eu quase entro em agonia. E não é por causa do Feioso. Eu parei de prestar atenção nele há muito tempo.  
— Obrigado, Stark.  
Pisco sem entender. Você está me agradecendo? Me agradecendo? E depois o louco sou eu!  
— Eu não fiz nada...  
— Você me ouviu. Isso é alguma coisa.  
Eu penso em um milhão de respostas possíveis, mas, pela primeira vez na vida, opto por ficar calado. Certo. A verdade é que não pensei em resposta nenhuma. Nem mesmo em uma resposta ruim. Pela primeira vez na vida.  
— Sua armadura não estava a caminho, não é?  
Acordo para a realidade.  
— Não. Ela parou para tomar um cafezinho.  
Você ri. Ri de verdade.  
— Cafezinho longo.  
— Sabe como é, né? Você toma uma xícara, pega um biscoitinho, conversa com o Bruce, briga com o Thor por quebrar as canecas... — Dou de ombros. — É um processo complicado.  
— Então, acho que não vai acabar com o Feioso hoje.  
— Não, deixa ele. Não vale a pena. Não quero ficar com fama de bully.  
Você põe a mão no meu ombro e o aperta por um milésimo de segundo.  
— Já era, amigo.  
Você começa a se afastar. Ainda sinto o calor do seu toque. Penso em me aproximar de você, mas não consigo. Uma força misteriosa me prende ao chão.  
— A propósito... — Você para diante da porta. — Do que você me chamou daquela vez?  
Engulo em seco. O sinal de alarme dispara na minha mente. Antes que me dê conta, caminho até o Feioso e lhe dou um direto no estômago. Ouço um som que me agrada, até eu suspeitar de que sejam meus dedos quebrando.  
— Tony?!  
— Aaah! Isso dói — resmungo, segurando minha mão ferida. — Ideia de jerico... Por que não me impediu?  
— E eu lá sabia o que você pretendia fazer? — Ouço o tom de risada em sua voz e por um segundo te odeio. — Achei que fosse eu quem desconta a raiva no saco de areia.  
— Ele ignorou meu último aviso e fez uma piadinha.  
— Stark... — Você está segurando minha mão ferida. Quando ergo o rosto, percebo que está me olhando com algo próximo à afeição. — Quanta estupidez.  
— Devia era brigar com ele por me ofender desse jeito! — respondo com teimosia.  
— Está certo. Menino mau! — Você brada e dá um soco tão forte no saco de areia que ele se solta do teto e voa até o canto da sala. — Pronto — diz ao som da corrente balançando ao nosso lado. — Eu recuperei sua honra.  
— Não me lembro de ter pedido sua ajuda — resmungo de novo, afastando-me.  
— Mas você acabou de...  
— Não foi o que eu quis dizer!  
Agora sou eu quem está olhando pela janela com uma expressão emburrada. Normalmente não perco o controle assim, mas o Feioso disse mesmo uma coisa horrível. Em menos de cinco segundos minha paz acaba. Você já está ao meu lado.  
— Está quebrado?  
— Não, alarme falso. Os dedos só estalaram mesmo. Nada quebrado.  
— Que bom. Poderiam suspeitar de mim caso você aparecesse de repente com a mão quebrada.  
— Está falando com o Homem de Ferro, Rogers. O pessoal meio que fica esperando eu fazer uma besteira.  
Você ri outra vez.  
— É verdade.  
O silêncio, de novo.  
— Obrigado, Stark.  
— De nada. De nada. Só não me beija, está bem?  
— Por que não? O clima está romântico e eu estou me esforçando para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.  
Faço uma careta ao olhar para você. Sinceramente, não sei se está brincando ou falando sério. Rezo pela segunda opção. Digo, pela primeira.  
— Só não me arranha com sua barba, ok?  
Você não usa barba.  
— Prometo não arranhar.  
Nós dois olhamos pela janela desta vez. Sem palavras, sem beijo — ufa —, só silêncio. Existe algo de pleno neste momento compartilhado. Como se de repente existíssemos apenas nós dois. Como se o mundo fosse apenas nosso esta noite.  
— Posso retribuir o favor? — Você pergunta com uma voz cálida.  
Eu dou de ombros.  
— Não tenho nada a declarar.  
— Isso não é um tribunal, Stark. Não estou te interrogando. Eu só quero te ouvir.  
— Acho que não tem garra suficiente para isso, Capitão.  
Você balança a cabeça.  
— Está falando com um sobrevivente de guerra. Diga o que tiver de dizer. Eu aguento.  
— Bom... — Inspirou fundo. — Quando eu tinha sete anos, meu peixinho dourado morreu.  
— Ah... — Você aperta os lábios. — Isso explica muita coisa.  
— Aos nove, meu pai me espancou até eu quase ficar aleijado.  
Você franze o cenho e me olha com algo entre a preocupação e a descrença.  
— Está falando sério?  
— Não, eu só queria saber se você ainda estava ouvindo.  
— Eu disse que ia ouvir. — Há ressentimento na sua voz.  
— Não se sinta ofendido.  
— Desembucha logo, Stark.  
Respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar. As lembranças se embaralharam na minha mente. Não sei distinguir começo e fim. Fecho os olhos e digo as primeiras palavras que vêm à minha mente.  
— Eu sou um playboy milionário e filantropo.  
— O quê?  
Você não me entendeu. Tenho certeza de que não entendeu. Mas olho nos seus olhos e vejo um brilho estranho. E desta vez não são lágrimas teimando em cair.  
— Eu não tenho nada realmente grandioso aqui dentro. — Suspiro. — Só sei magoar as pessoas e construir armas e magoar ainda mais as pessoas para construir mais armas para aliviar a dor. Não sou um exemplo de moralidade. Não sou nem mesmo um amigo muito leal. Eu digo a mim mesmo que os Vingadores não seriam nada sem mim, mas... A verdade é que eu acho que é justamente o contrário.  
— Que você não é nada sem os Vingadores? — Você está me estudando cautelosamente, eu sei que está.  
— Que eu só atrapalho vocês. — Eu digo. Finalmente digo. E uma vez que começo a falar, minhas palavras simplesmente derramam sobre você. — Que eu os coloco em perigo. Que a qualquer momento vocês podem morrer... — Eu o encaro, reunindo toda a coragem que tenho. Não que seja muita. — Por minha causa.  
Vejo você abaixar a cabeça. Não sei mais o que está pensando, mas também não me importo. Eu acabo de dizer em voz alta o que jamais poderia ter admitido. Quem está indefeso agora sou eu.  
— Creio que... você esteja enganado, Stark.  
Rio sem um pingo de humor.  
— Você só está sendo legal.  
— Talvez. — Você dá de ombros. — Mas só conheço uma pessoa capaz de enfrentar um buraco de minhoca para salvar os amigos.  
Sinto o sorriso se desenhar em meu rosto. É contraditório. É ilógico. Mas eu estou feliz.  
— Essa pessoa deve ser muito estúpida — murmuro.  
Você concorda.  
— Muito.  
— E eu não estou chorando — digo, esfregando o rosto com a mão boa. — É que caiu um cisco no meu olho.  
— Sei.  
Ah, como eu odeio esses momentos de silêncio.  
— Acho que vou ver se minha armadura terminou de tomar seu cafezinho. — Viro-me em um rompante e me dirijo à porta. Estou prestes a abri-la quando sou tomado por uma dúvida. E acabo cedendo a ela. — Mas, antes, me responde uma coisa.  
— Sim? — Você ergue o rosto, ainda parado de braços cruzados diante da janela.  
— Do que você me chamou daquela vez?  
Você ergue as sobrancelhas.  
— Quando você socou o Feioso e quase quebrou os dedos?  
— É... — Ah, vergonha, vergonha. — Isso mesmo. Você me chamou de uma coisa. Eu não lembro o que é, entende? Eu... — Você está perto de mim. Perto demais. Está bem diante de meus olhos. — Eu queria lembrar.  
Vejo seu sorriso. Vejo seu peito subindo e descendo com sua respiração agora tranquila. Vejo seu sorriso de novo.  
— Eu te chamei de Tony.  
Eu não respondo. Tinha a reposta na ponta da língua, mas já esqueci. Você agora está fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando-me sozinho nesta sala escura. Eu toco meus lábios com as pontas dos dedos doloridos. Lembro-me do desejo que fiz à estrela cadente. Não foi bem isso, mas...  
Acho que posso conviver com esse engano.


End file.
